20 objects
by pixiegurl1123
Summary: 20 different objects. 20 different Soul and Maka one shots. Characters may be OOC at some points. Note: These stories are more than likely short, sweet, and to the point.
1. Author note Introduction

This fan fiction is 20 different one-shot SoulXMaka stories all centering around different objects. Each story has nothing to do with the other stories. This was heavily inspired by singingturrets GwenXKevin story 15 objects. So you should check out those stories.

**Soap**

**Shoe**

**Pants**

**Book **

**Couch**

**Clock **

**Cake**

**Unbrella**

**Headband**

**Mirror**

**Brush**

**Mud**

**Marker**

**Glasses**

**Computer**

**Letter**

**Necklace**

**Apple **

**Remote**

**Jacket**

So those are my objects of choice. Some of the items are the same as singingturrets But the stories will be different I promise!


	2. Soap

Soap

* * *

"Soul! Get back here!" shouted a very annoyed Maka.

"Gotta catch me first tiny titts!"

It started out a very nice night. Soul and Maka had gotten through a peaceful dinner and had been washing dishes together when Soul "accidentally" Squirted soap on Maka's face.

"When I catch you your head will be spinning!"

Soul turned around to give another come back……but sadly he collided with the wall. He flew to ground. When he tried to stand back up he heard "Maka CHOP!" and fell right to the floor again.

"That was so uncool." he muttered to himself.

"Serves you right." Maka said pouting. "Now get off your ass and help me finish the dishes." she began walking back to the kitchen with soul following behind her.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." soul complained.

"yes actually I d-Whoa!" Not looking where she was going Maka slipped on the bottle of soap-which Soul had dropped while running-and fell forward giving Soul quite a view up her skirt.

He stayed there and stared for a minute then said, " Well Maka. Strawberries??"

Maka turned 3 shades of red. Then something over came her and she turned around and pulled Souls pants down. What she saw could only be described as hilarious.

"Wow Soul." She said through giggles. "PINK!" She busted out laughing.

"this was so not cool."

* * *

kinda short i know. but i like it.


	3. Shoe

**Shoe**

A scream pierced through the small apartment. Soul woke up with a start. He ran out of his room, And into the kitchen. "What's wrong?!" He shouted. He looked around the kitchen to see Maka standing on the counter clinging to the wall.

"B-b-b-b…." She tried to say pointing to the ground. Soul looked down and saw a small cockroach scurrying along the floor. He sighed and looked from the bug to Maka.

"Are you serious?" He said mockingly. He bust out in a laughing fit. " You can fight the Kishin, and you're a afraid of this little bug?" He said.

Maka pouted and looked down at the bug. A tingle made its way up her back. "I-I--

I Am not afraid of it!" She said shaking slightly. Soul gave her a look that said '_really now? Then why don't you come down and kill it?'_ Maka looked to Soul and sighed. "They just creep me out is all," She admitted defeated.

Soul laughed and walked out of the kitchen. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Maka looked to him with disbelief. "What are you doing?" She asked from the counter.

"Watching TV." Soul said with a shrug.

"You just gonna leave me up here!" Maka screeched at him. Soul shrugged and grinned wickedly at her.

"What is it you always say?" She sat up straight on the couch and looked to Maka, "Face your fears?" Maka gulped and looked to the Bug then Soul.

* * *

Soul sat Back on the couch and watched Maka. It had been a good hour and she still was having trouble stepping down from the counter. Every time she would try the bug would move again and she would be right back on it.

Soul sighed and stood up. He walked to the doorway and picked up a shoe. Maka looked to him, "Soul?" Soul walked into the kitchen and slammed the shoe down on the bug.

"There." He said satisfied.

"MAKA CHOP!" And book came crashing down on Soul. He gripped his head a looked at Maka shocked.

"What the hell!?" He shouted at her. "I Just got rid of the stupid bug for you!" He yelled.

Maka pulled the book up and rested it on her shoulder. "Yeah," She said. "But that was MY Shoe!!"


	4. Pants

**Pants**

Maka awoke with the shining sun gently hitting her flushed cheeks. She sat up in her bed and peered out her window. It was such a pretty day outside. The goofy looking sun seemed to be grinning twice as big as it usually did. Maka got up and went to her dresser. "Soul!" She said looking in her drawer that usually held her skirts. Soul came into her room. He still wore his night shirt and basketball shorts. He had a tooth brush sticking out of his mouth.

"Hmm?" He said tiredly.

"Did you do the Laundry?" She asked tilting her head to the side raising her eye brows skeptically.

Soul swallowed his tooth paste and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oops." He said nervously. "I Thought it was your turn."

Maka sighed and got up. She walked down the hall and opened Soul's bedroom door. "What are you doing?" He asked following her.

"I need something to wear."

"I Don't have any skirts." Soul said with a snort.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Im going to barrow a pair of your pants." She said simply. Soul almost feel over.

"What!?" he said.

"I Need something to wear."

Soul rubbed his forehead. "Fine!" He said giving up. "This is so not cool…"

Maka picked out a pair of Soul's pants and walked back to her room. The pants were kind of baggy on her but she liked them either way. She put on a black t shit instead of her usual wear and grabbed her bags walking into the kitchen.

* * *

When the two got to Shibusen they ran into Kid, Liz and Patty. Kid stopped for a moment staring at Maka. He suddenly began to freak out. "Your pigtails are unsymmetrical!" He cried. "Let me fix them!!" He jumped up into the air ready to attack Maka. Liz grabbed his foot at the last second causing him to face plant into the ground.

Liz sighed and looked to Maka smiling. "You look great in those pants!" She gushed. Patty sat on the ground poking Kid who just mumbled on about how worthless he was.

Soul rolled his eyes as Maka giggled. "Thanks." She said. Black Star and Tsubaki came and began joining into the conversation. "Soul!!!" Black Star yelled as he jumped on the white haired boys back. "I Black Star Am The Greatest!" He cried.

"Get off of me you idiot." Soul said pushing him off.

Black Star blinked and looked at Maka for a moment. "Nice pants." He said dully. Souls snorted.

Maka looked around her and smiled. "thanks for the comments guys!" She said "Soul let me Barrow them." She said.

All eyes turned to Soul. Black Star began to laugh hysterically. "Wow Soul!" He cried. "It's about time you got a girl in you Pants!"


	5. Book

_**Hello to all! I know It's been quite a while since you've heard from me... I don't think I've updated this since 2008! Well, the thing is... I'm back! And I plan on being better with my updates. So, I'm going to try and update each of my fanfictions, at least once a month. Hopefully I'll get more! So, keep watching for me, and read and review, let me know what you think!**_

**

* * *

Book**

It was Christmas eve and Soul still couldn't find anything that he could possibly give to Maka. Strange right? He thought about earrings... but she would never wear them. She probably wouldn't wear any jewelry at all. She was such a tomboy at times...

The silver haired teen sighed. It was no use really, he couldn't think of a thing. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, letting his thick hot breath puff out in his own little cloud right in front of his face. He looked up just then, and he swore he almost heard the angel's singing. A Book store! That was it! She was always reading a damn book, which meant she would love a book of course! A grin spread across his features, it wasn't too late in the night, the store was probably still open. Soul headed in that direction, and sure as can be the door opened!

A little bell at the top of the door chimed, signaling his arrival. A middle aged woman looked up from the desk sitting at the front, the check out Soul presumed. She wore a warm smile, welcoming him in. Soul, being the inwardly nice guy he was, returned the smile in the coolest fashion possible, and headed towards the mountian of books.

Man, if Maka were here he was sure she would bouncing off the walls with excitement. He grinned inwardly, if she was excited about something, it always showed. She had a nice smile... a pretty cute face...

Soul had been... conflicted with his feelings lately, like he knew there was more to him and Maka than either of them let on. He wouldn't really call it "love" right now, but maybe, just maybe it was a spark. He couldn't be certain of that, but one thing he was certain of was that he wanted to see Maka smile. No matter what.

So, he began his search, trying to find the perfect gift for her. It couldn't be too big, she may use it too hit him, but if it was too small, she might think he was cheap. He finally settled on a medium sized hardback, it was a classic, apparently. Not that he knew much about books. He just hoped Maka would like it.

So, the weapon went to the front desk and bought the book, placing the coins on the table and giving his thanks before a "Merry Christmas," and going out the door.

There, he had a gift for his Meister, for his best friend. He could only hope that it would really make her smile that beautiful smile...

* * *

**_Sorry that this is so terribly short! I am planning on having longer ones in the future... just not now. I don't see the point in having each one be it's own novel, but if you want them to be longer, and you want them to be more detailed, please tell me so in a review! :3_**


	6. Couch

**Couch.**

* * *

"You alright?" Soul asked, stepping into the living room. It was nearly three in the morning and here he saw Maka looking wide awake and sitting on the couch with her eyes glued to the T.V. set. It wasn't like her to be up this late, and he knew she had gone to bed long ago. Now, he was only up to get a drink of water, and maybe take a piss.

Maka looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah, I had a nightmare so I'm just trying to shake it off before I go back to bed." She explained.

He paused for a moment, then proceeded to getting the drink of water he had come out for in the first place. Rather than going back to his own bedroom though, he stepped into the living room and sat down next to Maka. "...Wanna talk about it?" He asked after a few moments, averting his eyes from her. She was always asking about his dreams and stuff like that, so he figured that maybe she would want to tell someone about it. She was always blabbing about how talking fixed stuff and junk...

"I don't know if you'd want to hear it." She said, slouching into the couch a bit, her posture now looking much like the silvered haired boys.

This made Soul raise a brow. He sighed and took a swing of his water. "I'm sure I've seen worse than what your dream could dish out." He mumbled.

The girl squirmed, then bit down on her lip. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him or not. Could the dream really have been that bad? Soul waited, paitent for once in his life. He wouldn't make her talk if she didn't want to. He knew all too well the feeling of not wanting to spread your gooey emotions out for the world to see.

"You ripped through my stomach." She said suddenly. "I was just walking along, in this extremely sandy place, and then this pain slashed through my gut... and then you were there. Ripping though my stomach. I screamed out, then you screamed out."

Soul visibly tensed. He had had that dream too, a couple of months ago. It still haunted him to this day. He took a careful breath, licking his lips. "How stupid." He scoffed. "You know that could never happen." He blinked, looking over at her. She was shaking. She looked scared. The tough guy lowered his gaze, it had freaked him out when he had the dream too... he had woken up screaming in terror.

He reached over and took her hand in his. "Come on. Calm down." He said. Was this the black blood's doing? Was it the cause of the terrible nightmare that they both had to see? If so, then this was his fault. It was all his fault she was scared like this.

Maka looked down at her hand, a tad surprised that he had made a grab for it. She could feel herself shaking, and her eyes were watering slightly. It was such a horrible nightmare, it really scared her speechless when she woke up. It made her afraid to go back to sleep. "Soul..." She said, her voice barely a whimper before she clung onto him. She buried her face into his t-shirt, taking comfort in his warmth. At first, Soul was frozen, not sure what to do. But slowly, a maybe a bit awkwardly, he put his arms around her, holding her tight as he quietly whispered words of comfort into her ear. While he held her, sitting as still as he could on that couch, only one thought crossed into his mind: He had to do something about the Black Blood. Maka didn't deserve nightmares like this.

He let her cry it out, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down. Normally he would think about how uncool it was to have a girl crying all over you, but for once he just didn't care. He wanted to do whatever he could he to help Maka and if for some strange reason clinging onto and crying on him helped her, then he wouldn't move. He would let her cling and he would let her cry.

When her shaking had calmed down a bit he let out a soft sigh. "You okay?" He asked.

She slowly sat up, nodding her head. "Yeah..." She mumbled. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, taking into the snot that had been running out of her nose. "I-I'm going to clean up and go back to bed..." She stood up and started towards the bathroom, then turned to look at her weapon. "Soul?" She said waiting for him to look up. "Thank you." She muttered, shutting the door behind her.

Soul remained there, sitting on the couch. He knew he should get up and change his shirt and go back to bed. But for some reason, he just didn't want to move just yet. So he remained in the sitting position. "Anytime..." He replied.


	7. Clock

Well, hey guys. I was reading some of the past chapter and DAMN. I used to write really bad. :/ Well, I started this almost two years ago I think... Well, in any case I hope I have improved up to this point. I know my newest Fan Fiction, an ATLA one, is pretty long. Anyway, enjoy this UPDATE. :D

* * *

**Clock.**

* * *

_Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok. _

Could the sounds of a clock be any more annoying? At that time Maka hadn't thought it possible. But it was a pattern, maybe that's why it bothered her so much. She knew what to expect next. After the _tok_ would be a _tik_ and vise versa. There was no mystery to it. And, with every tik or tok she knew another second had past.

He was supposed to be home over an hour ago... what if something bad had happened to him? Pale green eyes widened at the thought. Maka was always a bit panicky now a days, it could be caused by the black blood, the anxiety, the worry. Maka was sitting at the kitchen table, she had been leaning forward with her head resting on the cool wood, but at that thought she was suddenly very alert. With another glance to the clock she noted that it was now and hour and five minutes past when Soul had said he would be back.

Maka wasn't used to Soul going off on his own, they were so bus_y _now that he was death scythe that everything that one did the other was close behind, it was almost like they had hardly any time to be alone any more. But Soul had wanted a night out with the guys... just him and Kid and Black Star. Maka had thought about gathering the girls and trying for a girls night out, but she had decided that rather than going out and partying with the ladies, she was going to stay home and study. MAN. She really was boring sometimes wasn't she?

The sandy blonde head lifted again towards the clock. Had ten more minutes past by that quickly? Bitting her lip she decided she would go searching for him. What if something really did happen? It was mid winter, which meant it was freezing outside. She grabbed a coat and locked up the little apartment and started down the stair, not running but still walking like she was in a hurry. She was just going out the door and about to turn the corner of the building when she ran smack dab into the white haired man.

"Ah- Maka?" He said, his head tilted slightly. He smiled a bit, his cheeks and nose slightly pink, from the cold no doubt. "What's the rush?"

Maka blinked, starring up at him. Then a smile formed and draped herself over him in a big bone crushing hug. She released him them and punching him firmly in the gut.

Soul was more than shocked by the sudden hug, but wasn't surprised at all by the punch. Of course there was a catch. he knelt over a bit, holding his stomach. "What they hell was that for!" He shouted.

"You jerk! You said you would be back by ten! It's eleven fifteen!" She said, a pout on her face. "I was about to look for you- make sure you didn't get into trouble."

Soul raised a brow at her accusation, blinked, pulling out a pocket watch. "I'm not an hour late. Only fifteen minutes." He said. It then dawned on him what was wrong. "The clock in the kitchen is an hour ahead. Remember? We never changed it after Day lights savings last week?"

Maka blinked, looking between Soul's pocket watch and the mental image of the clock hanging over the stove. She had forgotten all about that. "Oh..." She muttered, feeling her cheeks turn a bit pink. He was only fifteen minutes late. She felt rather silly about it now. She had been worrying so long for, well, nothing really.

Soul couldn't help but give her a gentle smile. He placed his hand on her head and grinned widely, showing off his shark like teeth, "Sorry for being late, Maka. Let's go back inside. It's cold out here." He started to lead her in, and once safely inside patted her head again. "Thank you for worrying." He said quickly, before walking up the steps.


End file.
